


Перемены

by Tounezz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Ради роли Эзре приходится измениться, и ему неуютно в новом теле.





	

**Author's Note:**

> по [заявке](http://macusa.diary.ru/p211673457.htm) [Noel*](http://rysnat.diary.ru/)

Блендер оглушительно взвизгивает, перемалывая протеиновый порошок, креатин, авокадо и банан в единую, весьма неаппетитную массу. Описание на упаковке обещает "восхитительный шоколадный вкус", но Эзра не питает особых иллюзий на этот счёт: вишневый до него отдавал дешевой губной помадой, клубничный оставлял на языке неубиваемую химическую кислинку, а при воспоминании о персиковом он до сих пор оглядывался в поисках уборной. Но тренер и диетолог в один голос хвалят этот бренд, а ему было велено делать то, что говорят тренер и диетолог. Кажется, это даже было прописано в контракте. Надо бы уточнить.  
Звук блендера вгрызается в похмельный мозг, как голодный питбуль. Вообще-то, пить ему нельзя, даже когда очень паршиво. Курить чего не положено – тоже. Нельзя есть фастфуд, сладкое, хлопья «Кэптан Кранч» и почему-то обезжиренное молоко. Ладно хоть трахаться разрешили, хотя запрет на слишком частые появления на публике определенно был тому помехой.  
А ведь год назад он прыгал от счастья после звонка Зака Снайдера с предложением роли. Наконец-то! Эзра работает в кино с пятнадцати лет, но огромная франшиза и контракт на столько фильмов подряд – это совершенно новый уровень. Он согласился, почти не раздумывая. Необходимость приобрести «соответствующую роли физическую форму», как гласил контракт, тогда казалась лишь незначительной деталью. Его ожидали несколько лет стабильной жизни, в которой беготня по кастингам никак не влияла на то, будет ли у него работа.  
Год спустя он с откровенной ненавистью рассматривает стоящий перед ним зеленоватый коктейль, сидя в спортзальном баре. Нестерпимо хочется смахнуть стакан на пол. Стойка высокая – лететь будет долго и брякнется так, что любо-дорого. Эзра с трудом взгромождается на стул. Тело после тренировки отзывается болью на самые простые запросы мозга: встать, сесть, поднять руку. Ноги дрожат.  
На съёмочной площадке все было просто и понятно - там он жил по большей части жизнью героя, а не своей. Но съемки «Лиги» для него закончились, до пресс-тура «Фантастических тварей» оставалось еще несколько недель, и агент настоятельно советовал ему «отдохнуть» и «сосредоточиться на тренировках», как будто эти две вещи совместимы.  
«Сосредоточиться на тренировках» в переводе значит, что его формой недовольны, и к началу съемок сольного фильма это надо исправить. Он послушался, удвоил нагрузку и очень скоро почувствовал себя заключённым в клетку. Клетку нового тела, которое кажется слишком громоздким и деформированным; клетку собственной квартиры, за пределами которой ему запрещается «слишком часто» (что это вообще значит?) видеться с Колином; клетку этого проклятого контракта. Куда ни сунься – везде стены, решетки и колючая проволока, сплетенная из требований, условий и ограничений.

\- Каждый день я проводил в полнейшем экстазе, - рассказывает Эзра на экране айпада. Он радиоактивно улыбается и отчаянно жестикулирует. Со стороны может показаться, что он так счастлив из-за роли Флэша, о которой говорит, но на самом деле причина в другом – рядом с ним Колин.  
Сейчас он в нескольких тысячах футов над землей, между Лос-Анджелесом и Нью-Йорком, а Эзра, лежа в постели, в третий раз пересматривает их совместные интервью. Он бы ни за что не признался, что занимается подобным, но в последнее время это стало своего рода ритуалом, который помогает ему ощутить присутствие Колина, когда он не может связаться с ним по-настоящему.  
Интервью с Джошем Хоровицем особенное. Это накануне его Колин явился в его номер в отеле, решительно опрокинул его на кровать, и впервые за несколько месяцев потрахушек остался до утра. До этого он повторял, что не хочет отношений. После – перестал. Эзра едва не застонал в голос, вспоминая ту ночь. Наутро гримеры полчаса приводили в порядок его лицо, расцарапанное бородой Колина. Поспать не удалось совсем, но во время интервью он выглядел маниакально энергичным и абсолютно ошалевшим от счастья, а Колин прожигал его взглядом и очень плохо сдерживал порыв коснуться его. Эзра улыбается и поглаживает пальцем Колина на экране, но промахивается, и страница съезжает на комментарии. Улыбаться больше не хочется.  
«О Боже, Миллер уже шире Фаррелла! Это уже слишком, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, ради мира на Земле, сдуйте его обратно».  
Эзра никогда сознательно не гуглит себя, но комментарии подкарауливают его на каждом шагу: набрасываются со страниц сестер и друзей, прячутся под интервью, присланными агентом; подкарауливают на сайтах ДиСи, куда он время от времени наведывается, чтобы почитать про своего персонажа, и деваться от них решительно некуда. Конечно, далеко не все они негативные, но его взгляд неизменно цепляется за критику. Одни оплакивают потерю прежнего Эзры, погребенного под "горой мускулов", другие утверждают, что он никогда не раскачается до Флэша, третьи предрекают ему провал, потому что "Эзра никогда не будет так хорош, как Грант". Эзра запретил себе смотреть телевизионного "Флэша". Но интернет... Он каждый раз клянется себе, что не будет читать комментарии, но начав, уже не может остановиться, заранее зная, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
«Эзра, нет! Верните мне мою сладенькую тоненькую принцессу!»  
«Из него такой же Флэш как из Гадот актриса. Худший. Каст. В. Истории».  
«Миллер качается? Хахахаха. Да у меня такие же бицепсы от того, что я коробки с пиццей тягаю от двери до дивана»  
«Серьезно, это Эзра Миллер? Ни хрена себе он изменился. Я его едва узнал».  
«В топку этого хипстера неумытого. Грант Гастин – лучший Флэш!»  
«Он был такой хорошенький! А теперь квадратный и стремный».  
Самое ужасное, что со многими Эзра втайне согласен. Ему не нравится то, что он видит в зеркале. Он не узнает в этом парне себя. Эзра-в-голове и Эзра-в-реальности с каждым днем все меньше похожи друг на друга.  
Эзра-в-голове изящен, как танцор балета или, прости господи, фарфоровая статуэтка. В детстве его хрупкое сложение постоянно становилось объектом насмешек, как и многое другое: заикание, страстное увлечение оперой, слишком рано ставший очевидным интерес к мальчикам – и все это в итоге стало частью его, глубоко проникнув в его личность. Он ни разу не просил прощения за то, какой он есть. Он давно превратил свои особенности в козыри, и теперь один из них выскальзывает из его рукава, с каждой тренировкой, с каждым треклятым протеиновым шейком.  
«Миллер ведет себя как обдолбанная фея. Это было мило, когда он был тощенький, а теперь выглядит как-то глуповато».  
Эзра швыряет айпад на тумбочку и падает на подушки.

Колин отпирает дверь его квартиры, когда за окном еще темно, разрывая путы тревожного сна, в который Эзре удалось провалиться только под утро. Колин приносит собой ночной холод и горячие объятия, в которые он сграбастывает Эзру, едва переступив порог. Эзра прижимается к нему, жадно вдыхая запах дороги, осевший на его волосах, кутается в его руки, как в одеяло, на миг забывая, что он, как справедливо отметила девчонка на ютьюбе, больше Колина.  
\- Я сейчас побреюсь, - говорит Колин, когда Эзра сонно гладит его щетинистую щеку, - Не успел перед вылетом.  
\- Потом побреешься. И душ тоже потом, и вещи разбирать. Идем досыпать, - бормочет Эзра, увлекая его в спальню.  
Позже Эзра, борясь со сном, рассматривает лежащего рядом Колина в тусклом свете фонарей, пробивающемся из окна. Во сне у него спокойное, красивое, умиротворенное лицо. У Эзры никогда не было любовника настолько старше его, и его невероятно завораживают отметины, оставленные на Колине временем: седина в волосах, которая появляется, когда ему не нужно закрашивать ее для съемок; лукавые морщинки в уголках глаз, бледные следы сведенных лазером татуировок.  
Поглаживая его крепкие бицепсы, он думает, что Колин многое мог бы рассказать ему о том, как ужиться с переменами в себе. За свою карьеру он огромное количество раз наращивал мускулатуру, худел, полнел, снова худел и безжалостно избавлялся от того, что было частью его личности на протяжении многих лет, умудрившись сохранить себя в голливудской мясорубке. Наверно, он давно отучился читать то, что пишут о нем где бы то ни было.  
Колин многое мог бы ему рассказать, но стоит ли его об этом спрашивать? Эзра вздыхает и закрывает глаза, придвигаясь поближе к Колину. Все это так хрупко и ново – он и Колин – что он смертельно боится сделать неверное движение и все разрушить.

С Колином все становится лучше. Когда он рядом, исчезают Уорнер Бразерс, негостеприимная Вселенная ДиСи, малолетние хейтеры и боль в спине. Эзра с удовольствием прогуливает тренажерку и вместо этого присоединяется к Колину, когда тот разворачивает коврик для йоги в его гостиной.  
Эзра стал куда более гибким после года регулярных тренировок, но у Колина все равно выходит лучше. Очередная попытка поставить Эзру в правильную «березку» заканчивается тем, что они оба со смехом валятся на пол. Колин оказывается сверху и пару секунд смотрит на него чертовски серьезно, а затем целует, жадно сжимая ладонями его задницу в тонких трениках.  
\- У тебя что, под ними ничего нет, гадкий ты мальчишка? – игриво шепчет он, просунув руку под резинку.  
Он поспешно стягивает с Эзры штаны, и никто уже не возвращается к «березке».  
\- Йога – классная штука, - говорит Эзра после, раздумывая о том, что Колин, задернутые шторы, свечи и медитативная музыка вставляют лучше всякой травы. Вот бы еще курить Колина каждый день.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - смеется Колин, и его смех отзывается вибрацией в груди, - Черт, теперь придется сжечь этот коврик. Никогда уже не смогу расслабиться на нем, после такого.

Вечером Колин щелкает кнопки пульта, копаясь в каталоге онлайн-кинотеатра. Он не очень дружит с интерфейсом и оказывается в папке «Недавно просмотренные», где находит «Лобстера».  
\- Ты что, правда это смотрел? - спрашивает он с усмешкой, в которой Эзра с удивлением обнаруживает неуверенность и ожидание оценки.  
\- Позавчера. И дважды в кинотеатре, когда он вышел. Он просто восхитительно ебанутый, ну то есть, так кажется поначалу, а потом проникаешься, и ебанутость уже не замечаешь. Когда я первые его увидел, то не мог заткнуться неделю.  
Колин удовлетворенно улыбается, притягивает Эзру за руку, сажает рядом с собой на диван. Эзра пару секунд раздумывает, потом решается и спрашивает:  
\- Тебе трудно было… в теле Дэвида?  
\- Пожалуй. Довольно непривычно таскать на себе лишние сорок пять фунтов. Поначалу было весело. Чизбургеры на завтрак, пицца на ужин, мороженое среди ночи, полить все взбитыми сливками. Я думал, что умер и попал в рай. Но уже через неделю почувствовал себя индюком, которого откармливают на убой.  
\- И тебя это не раздражало?  
\- Еще как. Но это же работа, верно? И это не самый худший вариант. Для иной роли от тебя требуется сойти с ума.  
\- Как Вивьен Ли?  
\- Например, да. Не уверен, что способен на это. Вот толстеть у меня выходит на отлично. Попробовал бы я сейчас нарастить супергеройские мышцы – дело пошло бы куда медленнее. Зато у тебя получается отменно. Ты с каждым разом все больше и больше, я тебя едва узнаю.  
\- Твою мать, и ты туда же! – восклицает Эзра. От этих слов ему хочется выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.  
\- Я что-то не то сказал? В чем дело?  
\- В этом! – Эзра вскакивает, указывая на свою грудь, живот, ноги, - Я чувствую себя огромным, как монстр Франкенштейна. Меня будто насильно запихнули в чужое тело, и оно мне не нравится! _Ты_ меня не узнаешь? _Я сам_ себя не узнаю! Это не я, не я, черт возьми!  
Сдувшись, Эзра сползает на ковер и закрывает лицо руками.  
Он ненавидит себя в подобном настроении и меньше всего хочет, чтобы Колин видел его таким. К чему тратить время на его загоны, когда у них всего два дня, чтобы побыть вместе, и один из них уже на исходе?  
Спустя пару секунд Колин оказывается рядом с ним, на полу. Гладит его по спине, обнимает и не пытается отнять его руки от лица, вытащить из защитной позы.  
\- Черт, я не хотел на тебя это вываливать, - бормочет Эзра.  
\- Все нормально, - шепчет Колин, - Иди ко мне.  
Эзра расслабляется и приникает к Колину. Они некоторое время сидят в обнимку, потом Эзра отстраняется, выуживает телефон из кармана и, покопавшись в нем пару секунд, протягивает Колину.  
\- Листай вправо. Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что я спятил – я правда не ищу их специально.  
Колин непонимающе хмурится на экран, затем начинает читать. Скриншотов много, и его лицо меняется по мере того, как он их пролистывает: изумление, гнев, замешательство. Наконец он поднимает глаза на Эзру.  
\- Я скажу нечто очень банальное, но, Эзра, тебе надо отучиться читать о себе всякую хрень в интернете. Знаю-знаю, мне сорок, и я не понимаю, как пользоваться этим вашим твиттером. Но это правда. Не пойми меня неправильно, я бы с удовольствием нашел и отметелил какого-нибудь, - Колин сверяется с телефоном, - Доктора_Брюса_Кларка, но ему – или ей – скорее всего двенадцать. Будешь вчитываться во мнение каждого, у кого есть доступ в интернет, провалишься в черную дыру, из которой не все возвращаются.  
\- Поначалу мне казалось, что я читаю их, чтобы что-то улучшить в себе, но…  
\- Это превратилось в саморазрушение? Я знаю, как это бывает. Я ведь был там. Пытался… соответствовать представлениям других людей обо мне. Еще немного – и стал бы вторым Чарли Шином. Или даже первым. Понял это только в рехабе. Не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось дойти до этого тем же путем.  
\- Ты сказал, что едва узнаешь меня, - говорит Эзра, чувствуя себя очень глупо сразу за все – за маниакальную привычку сохранять скриншоты с комментариями, за зацикленность на себе и полудетское желание понравиться всем, даже двенадцатилетним анонимам.  
\- И очень об этом жалею, - серьезно говорит Колин, - Я узнаю тебя любым, Эзра.  
\- Я тебе еще нравлюсь? Таким?  
\- А я понравился бы тебе, встреться мы на год раньше? Я понравился бы тебе в теле Дэвида?  
Эзра кивает, не раздумывая:  
\- Ты бы понравился мне каким угодно.  
Стоит ли говорить Колину о том, что он дрочил на Дэвида, когда смотрел «Лобстера» у себя в постели? Пожалуй, нет.  
\- Ты меняешься, - говорит Колин, судорожно сглатывая, - и ты будешь меняться дальше, но это все равно ты. Ты все равно Эзра, в которого я влюбился, черт возьми.  
Повисает неловкая тишина, всего на пару секунд, которые нужны им, чтобы понять, что эти слова прозвучали впервые.  
\- Пойдем, - зовет Колин, поднимаясь с пола, не давая Эзре опомниться от его признания, - Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя.  
Колин подводит его к огромному напольному зеркалу в тяжелой потрескавшейся раме, которое Эзра когда-то притащил с барахолки в Уильямсбурге. Он старательно избегал его последние пару недель, даже отвернул к стене. Не понимая до конца, чего от него хочет Колин, он с опаской бросает взгляд в зеркало и долго смотрит на свое отражение. На широкие плечи и крупные ступни, на психоделическое кимоно в огромных зелено-розовых цветах. Колин рядом с этим парнем выглядит как образец нормальности, в серых спортивных штанах и футболке с длинными рукавами.  
Колин делает шаг вправо, и его отражение почти полностью исчезает. Эзра чувствует его горячее дыхание на затылке и то, как он прижимается к нему сзади.  
\- Смотри, - шепчет Колин, - Неужели ты не видишь того, что вижу я? От тебя же дух захватывает.  
Руки Колина обвивают его талию, делая Эзру в зеркале похожим на двурукое божество – Шиву или Кали. Он развязывает пояс, стягивает кимоно с его плеч. Эзра опускает руки, и шелковистая ткань падает к его ногам. Голова Колина мелькает в зеркале: он целует его шею, плечи, между лопаток, проводит языком вдоль позвоночника, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь. Руки оглаживают его бока, бедра, грудь. Эзре безумно хочется закрыть глаза, отдаться его прикосновениям, но Колин не позволяет.  
\- Смотри, - напоминает он, прикусывая кожу на затылке.  
Эзра заворожено смотрит, как набухает и поднимается член у его отражения. Смотрит, как напрягаются под кожей мыщцы живота, как вздымается грудь, как подрагивают перетруженные вчера в спортзале ноги, как Эзра в зеркале беспомощно толкается бедрами вперед. Колин придвигается плотнее, так что Эзра чувствует его эрекцию через ткань, и наконец обхватывает рукой его член, почти прижимающийся к животу.  
\- Смотри, - повторяет Колин, как мантру, быстро двигая рукой.  
Несколько раз ему нестерпимо хочется отвести взгляд, но он продолжает смотреть. Смотреть в свое искаженное страдальческой гримасой лицо, смотреть себе в глаза. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот растворится в зазеркалье, слившись воедино со своим отражением.  
\- Блядь, - выдыхает Эзра, отчаянно толкаясь в руку Колина. Прежде, чем его накрывает оглушительный оргазм, он думает о том, что не успел вовремя сказать, что тоже – любит.


End file.
